


Waking Up To A Kiss

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Series: Know It All Hermione's Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Monthly Prompt Challenge Response, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Adam Jensen returns home in the middle of the night to his lover .





	Waking Up To A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Deus Ex
> 
> This is a response to a monthly prompt challenge , the pairing is Adam Jensen/Harry Potter . The fandoms are Deus Ex Mankind Divided/Harry Potter.
> 
> This one shot will be a part of a series on AO3 that will be focused on slash Harry Potter crossover rare pairings . 
> 
> I accept requests if there is any rare pairings that anyone would like to see written . Just tell me the fandoms, pairing and a few prompts for me to choose from to use . Harry Potter has to be one of the fandoms and one of the characters in the pairing. For people making requests there is a list of the fandoms I am familiar with/willing to write in the series description . 
> 
> Prompt I used for the challenge - "I want to wake up to you kissing me in the middle of the night ."
> 
> For now this is unbeta'd so all mistakes you find are mine. I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

It was the middle of the night when Adam Jensen finally arrived home to the apartment he shared with his partner of 1 year .

The apartment was quiet when Adam walked inside and the Augmented man was greeted with darkness which meant to him that his lover was either asleep in bed or was not at home.

For the past year Adam had been involved in a romantic relationship with a man who was named Harry Potter.

Harry was a lean and slight muscled man in his late 30's , a fully trained wizard and an Natural (a person who wasn't Augmented) . Harry had black messy hair , beautiful emerald green eyes behind a pair of black round glasses and had some scars , several included one on his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt and another was on his right hand , words that said "I Must Not Tell Lies" .

Adam had first met Harry a week after he moved to Prague to work for Miller , apparently Harry had already been living in the city for 5 years . One day a couple of anti - Aug Naturals decided to be prejudiced towards Adam and picked a fight with him. Harry had been walking close by and overheard it and came to Adam's defence. The prejudiced Naturals had then turned their attention to Harry and tried to attack him but he had fought back against them. Adam had then thanked Harry and had offered to buy Harry a drink at the local bar . After their drinks and conversation Harry had given Adam his phone number , telling Adam that he wouldn't mind having drinks with Adam again .

A week later in Adam's spare time he took Harry up on his offer and had drinks with the Natural again . A few months after that Adam had asked Harry out on a date , having developed feelings for him and not before long they were dating.

Harry Potter was quite unlike anyone Adam had ever met before and Adam had fallen in love with him . Harry was kind , caring , accepted Adam for the man he was and in Adam's eyes was also quite attractive. Harry was also what was called a wizard , a person with magical abilities . Shortly after Adam found out about Harry's abilities Harry had explained his past and magic to Adam. In Adam's opinion Harry was amazing and he felt incredibly lucky to have Harry in his life and to be dating him.

When the Aug turned on the lights of their home and reached the kitchen he found a note on the fridge .

The note read :

Adam,

I made dinner tonight . It's nothing special but please eat it if you're hungry .

\- Love from Harry

Adam after heating up the meal and eating it went to the bedroom where he indeed found his lover sleeping soundly on the bed . He saw that Harry was still in his work clothes , and hadn't bothered to take off his shoes .

The Aug helped Harry of his shoes , taking off his partner's socks as well discarding both shoes and socks on the floor.

After giving his lover's still clothed form a quick scan with his augmented vision to check for any injuries that his lover might have sustained in his latest Auror mission the augmented man undressed. Adam's form changed and after mere moments the Aug was only wearing his dark jeans , Adam then moved himself onto their bed and laid down next to Harry.

Adam then for a while watched his partner with a sort of half contentment and half worried feeling inside of him.

He wasn't sure what their future would bring , the world since the horrific Aug Incident was filled with so much fear , hatred , danger and prejudice . They also both worked dangerous jobs which would not only put themselves in danger every mission but would also make each other worry for the other man.

But more than any of that the Augmented man felt insecure about the relationship he shared with Harry.

Harry deserved someone better than he was , he deserved someone more whole ...someone more human...someone far less damaged than Adam . Every time he would voice these insecurities Harry would reassure him and tell him that he didn't want or love anyone else but Adam . However despite all his lover's reassurances and comfort whenever Adam looked at his augmentations or caught a glimpse at his reflection his feelings of insecurity would come back.

"I love you" murmured Adam before he brought himself closer to Harry and pressed his lips to Harry's , cupping Harry's face gently with a pair of mechanical augmented hands.

Only a moment into the short kiss Adam felt Harry return the kiss subconsciously , the kiss lasted several moments before he broke the kiss and he felt surprised when he saw that Harry was now awake.

Harry's emerald green eyes were staring up at Adam , though he couldn't quite see the other man quite clearly due to both the darkness and because Harry wasn't wearing his glasses.

Harry reached a hand to caress Adam's face , fingers stroking over facial hair and the flesh of the Augmented man's cheek.

"That was a nice thing to wake up to" Harry said softly with a smile on his face . "Kiss me again Adam"

Adam gave a nod and gladly kissed Harry again , this time inserting a tongue into Harry's mouth as soon as Harry's lips parted . After a quick battle for dominance over the kiss Adam explored his lover's mouth with a tongue , rubbing a tongue against Harry's own and kissing Harry deeply and passionately .

Before long Adam had Harry moaning into his mouth with enjoyment and they made out for several more minutes before the two men both separated , breaking the kiss .

After a moment or two the couple the lay together in silence before finally Harry spoke to Adam , asking him how his day was .

Harry then listened to Adam , feeling a bit worried when Adam told him that he would be taking a trip to Dubai for a mission in a week's time .

"Okay, come back safe to me then" Harry said quietly and with worry laced in his tone.

Adam pressed a kiss tenderly to Harry's temple , "Don't worry , I'll be fine. I love you"

"I love you too Adam"

As Harry then talked about his day he undressed down to his underwear before slipping into bed , shortly after Harry had finished speaking Adam slipped out of his jeans and joined his lover in bed .

Adam and Harry moved close together and both men did their best to get some sleep , feeling safe beside each other , not knowing what dangers lie in wait following Adam's mission to Dubai.


End file.
